


I love you

by Juusangatsu



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juusangatsu/pseuds/Juusangatsu





	I love you

A moan was muffled between their mouths as Shou slammed the other man into the wall.  
Their kiss was heated, and full of lust. And Hiroto kept wondering how, and why this was happening. He had wanted it for so long, but never told anyone. And suddenly after the live, Shou pulled him with him, and had started ravishing his skin.  
Shou’s hands slid up into Hiroto’s shirt, as he kept bruising Hiroto’s lips with his own. Hiroto wrapped his arms around Shou and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss even more. No words were spilled, only the sound of their rapid breathing, occasional loud moans, and the sound of clothing being removed could be heard.  
Oh god…   
“Hmn… Aahh!”  
Hiroto broke the kiss and threw his head back as Shou ground his hips into his, creating the long desired friction between their groins. Shou latched his lips onto Hiroto’s exposed neck and sucked hard.  
“Aahh…”  
Shou slid his hand down over Hiroto’s belly, and made quick work of Hiroto’s buttons and zipper. He bit Hiroto’s collarbone and at the same time slid his hand down into Hiroto’s pants. His other hand found Hiroto’s nipple, and he moved his lips to Hiroto’s earlobe, biting it gently. Hiroto mewled softly, clawing at Shou’s back, clutching Shou’s shirt in his hands. Shou pressed Hiroto even harder against the wall as his hand found Hiroto’s length. He squeezed his fingers around it and licked Hiroto’s earlobe, breathing into his ear audibly.   
“Uhh… Aahh!!!”  
Hiroto thrust his hips forward, seeking more of the sweet touch. A hot feeling was gathering in his stomach, and he could feel his whole body tensing.   
“Oh god… Shou!”  
Shou started stroking Hiroto’s arousal in a fast pace, making Hiroto throw his head from side to side, writhing against the wall.  
“Shou… stop.”  
Immediately, Shou stopped all his actions and whispered into Hiroto’s ear with a persistent tone.  
“Why?”  
Hiroto found it difficult to find the words in his still pleasure filled mind.  
“I- I wont last.”  
“That’s not a reason.”  
Shou squeezed his hand tighter around Hiroto’s erection, connected their lips together, moved his hand slowly to the base of Hiroto’s length, and kissed the guitarist with all softness, passion and love he had in him.   
The loud moan that would have been heard by all the others, was muffled between their lips as Hiroto came. Hard. He held onto Shou with all of his strength, almost ripping Shou’s shirt, as he rode out his orgasm.  
Their lips disconnected, Shou looked Hiroto in the eyes, and smiled slightly.  
“I just wanted to say that… I love you.”


End file.
